


jojocord abo fanfic

by thelastangel



Category: jojocord
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Yaoi, friends - Freeform, single pieces of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastangel/pseuds/thelastangel
Summary: uhhhhhh things get spicy owo in the jojocord discord
Relationships: Alex/random bimbo, LILKAYLAUZI/lilith, Panna/xx_alpha_bimbo_xx, Teddy/Oscar, lex/hyde, melon/zani, nat/minnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	jojocord abo fanfic

ok so panna oscar and lily are all at a cafe made for omegas (lily snuck in <3) and theyre talking and panna talks about how she cant take supressants anymore and she needs a good alpha female to dick her down and oscar is like omg me too hahah but a boy im gay and lily is like i dont know what uou are talking about but ok um annyways lily is still single theyre all single fucking losers so later that night they go to the club and when theyre drinking these 3 sexy alphas walk in its teddy kayla and xX_AlphaBimbo_Xx! so theyre like haha whatever we dont need alphas we are independant! so teddy makes eye contact with oscar and goes :smirk: and walks over and slaps his fat ass and says i can hear ur heat coming and oscar is like :flushed: WAIT so they go off so they dont have to chill with horny dykes so kayla walks up and jumps on the table and starts screaming saying you sexy lesbian beta whats up queen let me fuck and lily is like “omg so romantic…. :heart_eyes: :heart_eyes:” and kayla jumps off and lilys bobs and lily immediately goes into heat so they go back home 2 fuck anyways panna is simping to xX_AlphaBimbo_Xx and xX_AlphaBimbo_Xx is like omg i NEED to fuck this whore :heart_eyes: damn panna ur slick tqastes so good :heart_eyes: so they both go back home too and fuck and oscar and teddy are still chilling but oscar goes into heat right there so teddy goes to the bathroom with him and they fuck in the bathroom stall and is super sexy yaoi <3 <3 :heart_eyes: so they go back home and oscar is dripping slick all down the sidewalk and teddy is like damn bitch you wet like this? and oscar is like augfjjhjdhs cause he needs sex cause hes a stupid omega whore and then they fuck and oscar has teddys baby and they live happily ever after <3 <3 <3 so kayla and lily are at home and theyre totally having crazy lesbian sex like shits insane like theyre going wild on lilys fucking couch and her cat is just watching like what the fuck but kayla makes eye contact with him and says wtf are you looking at whore so the cat walks away and lily cant even walk because its rough lesbian sex and kayla asks lily right there if they want to get married and she says yes omg <3 and they have a baby and live happily ever after <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 now onto panna and xX_AlphaBimbo_Xx so panna isnt actually horny for once so they dont to anything and just watch soap opreas and maybe jojo but thats for virgins lol ok

**Author's Note:**

> let me die


End file.
